


You Get Me Dizzy Oh

by clema



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cours de Dessin, Falling In Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clema/pseuds/clema
Summary: Harry et Louis sont dans le même cours de dessin.





	You Get Me Dizzy Oh

Essoufflé, c'est le mot qui caractérise actuellement mon état. Je jure que si je ne suis pas assis à l'heure dans les deux minutes qui suivent sur ma chaise de ce fichu cours je risque de mourir du fait de ne plus avoir de souffle ou de déshydratation. Ou les deux. En même temps. Franchement, quelle idée d'avoir voulu prendre un cours supplémentaire un mardi alors que ma  journée est déjà pleine ! J'esquive doucement les étudiants qui se promènent tranquillement dans les couloirs, qui repartent chez eux, au chaud. Il est 17h59 et ce cours commence à 18h. Aller Harry ! Fais un effort ! On sait tous que la course n'est pas mon activité préférée pourtant..

Mais lorsque que j'arrive devant la porte à temps, ce qui me permet de rejoindre les autres, déjà assis à leurs tables, je me rappelle subitement pourquoi je me suis dépêché. Le petit mécheux aux yeux bleus est sur son téléphone, un bonnet vissé sur la tête, un gros sweater pendant sur ses épaules et un jeans noir.  _Vraiment_ _trop_ _canon._

Depuis le début de l'année, je me suis inscrit à ce cours, au départ je devais juste prendre un cours en plus pour pouvoir valider mon année, et j'hésitais entre dessin et guitare avec Niall.

Le dessin a remporté la manche.

 _Louis Tomlinson_.

Tellement beau.

Je l'avais déjà repéré dans la fac depuis un bout de temps, déjà l'année dernière. Mais mon meilleur ami s'est foutu de moi en disant que je développais un crush sur un mec à qui je n'avais jamais parlé. Au moins maintenant c'est chose faite. Mais j'ai toujours ce stupide crush sur lui. Et puis Louis était un peu connu, surtout quand on s'intéressait au foot. Bon, je n'aime pas ça, mais Niall en est un grand fan. Moi ce que j'aime c'est surtout voir Louis courir sur le terrain, c'est la seule chose que je trouve intéressante dans ce sport. J'aime le revoir remettre sa mèche, mais aussi faire des grands sourires à ses équipiers quand quelque chose se passe bien. Du coup, j'ai pris l'habitude d'accompagner Niall voir certains entraînements, parce qui refuse à Niall de faire quelque chose ? Personne. Ou qui n'a jamais parlé à Niall? Personne. Il est connu partout, est la réputation qui le précède est celle d'un irlandais (ça c'est à force de le crier partout), qui tient bien l'alcool, présent à toutes les fêtes, et super sympa. Et ce dernier point est vrai. Ça fait un bout de temps que je le connais maintenant ce petit blond (quelque chose comme 15 ans), et je peux dire qu'il est adorable, et que son sourire me mets du baume au cœur tous les jours. C'est comme mon frère diamétralement opposé.

Revenons-en à Tomlinson et à mon cours.

La professeur arrive enfin, (merci madame d'avoir été en retard) et nous donne la consigne de cette séance: dessiner des yeux. La première chose me venant en tête est obligatoirement des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Pour cette séance, je suis en plus en face de lui, ce qui me permet de le fixer en presque tout discrétion. Presque. Je laisse alors mon crayon couler sur le papier, ne changeant ce qui ne va pas, écoutant ma professeur me donner quelques conseils pour améliorer la proportion et certains autres détails, et vient le moment de la couleur. Partir sur du bleu? Évidemment. Je cherche alors une teinte qui ressemble à peu près à ses yeux. Alors que je le fixe pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose, Louis relève la tête vers moi. Je baisse la mienne aussi vite que je peux, et rougis comme je ne sais trop quoi. Bravo Harry, vraiment, bien joué. Il va te prendre pour un psychopathe maintenant. Niall va tellement rire de moi quand je vais lui raconter. Je vais encore en entendre parler pendant des semaines, il va peut être même le sortir devant certains de nos amis pour me mettre la honte, je hais ce mec. (C'est faux, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne lui pas comme ça, il va prendre la grosse tête sinon, et personne ne veut ça).

La fin du cours s'est passée (presque) sans encombre, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas regardé à nouveau Louis pour ne pas croiser son regard. Je suis à cet instant avec ma prof, qui me donne quelques conseils pour mon dessin. Louis est derrière moi et à vrai dire je ne suis pas vraiment concentré sur la prof. Je suis en plein stress, je ne veux pas qu'il découvre que les yeux que j'ai dessiné sont les siens. Ça pourrait être terriblement gênant.

**" -** **C'est** **bien** **Harry,** **tu** **progresse** **on** **dirait** **.** **Je** **sais** **que** **cette** **partie** **du** **corps** **est** **très** **difficile** **à** **dessiner** **,** **mais** **tu** **t'en** **es** **bien** **sorti** **.**

**\- Merci Madame,** **au** **revoir** **.**

**-** **Au** **revoir** **Harry,** **la** **semaine** **prochaine** **nous** **allons** **peindre** **."**

J'ai hoché la tête avant de partir.

\----------------------

La semaine suivante est arrivée plutôt vite, après m'être remis d'une cuite le dimanche, et les cours étaient chargés, nous commencions à préparer nos examens.

_Mardi_ _est_ _donc_ _arrivé_ _tout_ _aussi_ _rapidement_ _._

Quand je suis arrivé, il y a cinq minutes, la salle avait été vidée de toutes ses tables et de ses chaises. Qu'est ce que la prof va nous faire faire ? J'essaye de repérer des yeux Madame, pour lui poser la question, afin d'en comprendre plus. Mais, ce n'est pas la seule personne que je cherche, je repère Louis, au fond de la salle, une casquette sur la tête. Il est sur son téléphone, attendant que le cours commence. Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul à le trouve comme cela mais il est vraiment,  _vraiment_  canon. C'est possible de l'être autant? La prof finit par tous nous appeler, nous regroupe, et nous annonce que nous allons travailler en groupe.  _Faites_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _tombe_ _pas_ _avec_ _Louis_ _et_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _m'humilie_ _pas_ _._

**"- Louis** **et** **Harry vous** **serez** **ensemble,** **je** **pense** **que** **vos** **deux** **techniques de** **dessins** **peuvent** **bien** **se** **regrouper** **. Vous** **allez** **devoir** **travailler** **sur** **les** **corps** **en** **présence** **de nature. Vous** **avez** **tous** **les** **droits** **,** **mais** **je** **veux** **de** **la** **peinture** **,** **sur** **grand format,** **et** **vous** **avez** **deux** **heures** **.** **Mais** **la** **séance** **suivante** **sera** **consacrée** **à la suite, nous travaillerons dessus pendant quelques semaines** **. Bon courage** **les** **garçons.** **"**

Raté. Nous n'avons même pas commencé à travailler que je rougis. Sérieusement Harry? Louis dit à la prof que nous avons compris, se retourne vers moi, et commence à me demander quel type de papier je veux, si j'ai déjà des idées et qu'il y en a déjà une. Il parle beaucoup et je ne dis rien, ce garçon me rend tout timide. Quelle catastrophe.

**"-** **Je** **pense** **qu'on** **devrait** **y** **mettre** **une** **ou** **deux** **personnes** **,** **entremêlées** **dans** **des** **branches,** **enfin** **ce** **sont** **plutôt** **les** **branches** **qui** **viennent** **se** **mettre** **autour** **de** **notre** **ou** **nos** **personnages** **.** **Et** **je** **vois** **pas** **mal** **de** **vert** **,** **une** **belle** **forêt** **,** **avec** **quelques** **oiseaux** **,** **pourquoi** **pas** **.**

**-** **Je** **voyais** **plus** **deux** **personnages** **qui** **dormaient** **dans** **une** **forêt** **,** **exactement** **comme** **tu** **dis** **,** **mais** **elles** **dorment** **.**

**-** **Ça** **me** **paraît** **top,** **je** **suis** **sur** **qu'on** **peut** **faire** **quelque** **chose de** **bien** **,** **au** **travail. On pose** **d'abord** **les** **bases** **au** **crayon?** **Je** **ne** **suis** **pas** **très** **fort à** **peindre** **directement** **.**

**-** **Je** **dois** **aussi** **faire** **du** **crayon,** **sinon** **ça** **ne** **ressemblera** **à** **rien** **,** **je** **m'occupe** **du** **côté** **droit** **, de** **la** **forêt** **,** **tu** **fais** **l'autre** **?**

**\- Parfait,** **et** **on** **se** **rejoint** **au** **milieu pour** **faire** **nos** **deux** **Hommes** **."**

Bon, j'ai réussi à parler à Louis et je ne me suis pas ridiculisé ! Bravo Harry ! On commence à travailler en silence, parce que j'ai bien trop peur d'ouvrir la bouche, et que je ne veux pas me planter sur ce dessin. L'idée me paraît géniale, j'adore tout ce qui touche à la nature, alors je suis  heureux du thème. J'aimerais bien rajouter des fleurs à côtés de nos deux personnages, parce que j'adore les dessiner, les fleurs sont une grande passion. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je projette de m'en tatouer une prochainement.

**"-** **Est** **ce** **que** **je** **pourrais** **rajouter** **des** **fleurs** **autour** **des** **personnages** **?** **Comme** **si** **ils** **étaient** **posés** **sur** **un** **lit de** **fleurs** **?** **Quelque** **chose de** **coloré** **, de** **doux** **tu** **vois** **?**

**-** **C'est** **une** **bonne** **idée** **,** **ça** **me** **paraît** **parfait."**

Conversation : un point pour l'effort et zéro pour la tenue. On continue de travailler sans bruit, et on peint même dans le silence.

**"-** **Tu** **sais** **,** **la** **dernière** **fois** **,** **les** **yeux** **que** **tu** **as** **dessiné** **étaient** **proportionnels** **,** **c'était** **top.**

**\- Oh,** **hum** **,** **merci** **?"**

Je suis à cet instant tellement gêné, Louis a vu mon dessin? Honnêtement, j'ai actuellement envie de m'enfouir sous ma couette et de ne plus bouger, de ne plus jamais revenir à la fac.

**" -** **Je** **galère** **toujours** **avec** **les** **yeux** **,** **je** **ne** **sais** **pas** **tellement** **les** **faire** **proportionnels** **,** **et** **puis** **je** **n'arrive** **pas** **à** **avoir** **une** **couleur** **qui** **paraisse** **naturelle** **et** **qui** **sois** **sur** **le** **ton** **que** **je** **veux** **.**

**-** **Je** **pourrais** **t'aider** **si** **tu** **veux** **."**

Non, non, non, je ne viens pas de dire ça. Là ce n'est même plus la fac que je quitte, mais la ville !

**-** **Oui** **pourquoi** **pas** **,** **ça** **pourrait** **être** **cool,** **enfin** **sauf** **si** **tu** **es** **chargé** **ou** **quoi** **.** **Tu** **étudies** **quoi** **?**

**-** **Je** **suis** **en** **histoire** **,** **et** **toi** **?**

**-** **En** **art.** **Mais** **je** **prends** **quand** **même** **ce** **cours** **en** **plus.**

**-** **Je** **comprends** **."**

Nous avons continué de parler de la fac, quelques banalités, et nous avons avancé sur notre dessin. Il était presque fini, et le cours s'est terminé. On a rangé nos affaires, parlé avec la prof, et le temps de nous dire au revoir est venu.

 **" -** **Je** **te** **donne** **mon** **numéro** **, on** **pourrait** **parler** **du** **dessin** **,** **ou** **d'autre** **chose,** **c'est** **comme** **tu** **le** **veux** **"** , sa voix s'est calmée sur la fin de la phrase, comme si il ne voulait pas que je l'entende. Je lui envoie un message pour qu'il ait mon numéro également, au cas où.

Quand nous nous sommes vraiment quitté, j'ai de suite envoyé à Niall un message, en lui disant que j'avais enfin le numéro de Louis, qu'il était vraiment beau aujourd'hui (comme d'habitude), qu'on avait dessiné ensemble et que dieu, je ressemblais à une ado de 15 ans qui crush sur un mec dans un groupe, mais que j'avais hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour le revoir. Sauf que dans l'empressement, je me suis trompé de contact. Et je ne l'ai vu qu'après, quand j'ai vu un message du châtain me signalant qu'on était pas obligé d'attendre la semaine pour se voir, et qu'il m'avait aussi trouvé plutôt beau aujourd'hui, et que oui je ressemblais à une ado de 15 ans mais qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

Comment ne pas avoir plus honte. Quand je rentre à l'appart, je suis de mauvaise humeur, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et ronchonne dans ma barbe (que je n'ai pas). Niall entre deux minutes plus tard et viens s'allonger à côté de moi. Il ricane quand je lui raconte l'histoire, et me dit que c'est mignon et que je devrais lui renvoyer un SMS. Mignon ? C'est super embarrassant ? Au stade de Shy'm qui s'est vautrée dans le public.

De Harry à Louis, 21h35

Désolé pour mon message de toute à l'heure, c'est gênant !

De Louis à Harry, 21h37

Mais non ! Enfin un peu pour toi probablement, mais c'était mignon. Je t'imagine bien en ado de  15 ans fangirler, comme le dit si bien ma sœur. Mais sinon pour se voir avant mardi je suis sérieux. :)

De Harry à Louis, 21h39

Tu m'invites à un rencard ? Et je peux être tout à fait sérieux Louis ;)

De Louis à Harry, 21h42

J'imagine bien ça ;) Tu es libre jeudi soir?

De Harry à Louis, 21h48

Toujours :)

De Louis à Harry, 21h53

Au bar près de l'entrée principale de la fac à 21h?

De Harry à Louis, 21h55

Parfait, à jeudi Louis

De Louis à Harry, 21h57

A jeudi Harry, et oui c'est un rencard.

Après ces quelques messages je pars rejoindre mon blond préféré en hurlant dans tout l'appartement, autant être heureux au maximum. Il rigole de moi (pourquoi changer?), mais me signale qu'il est vraiment heureux pour moi, parce que ça faisait quand même longtemps que je regardais Louis. Il me reste deux jours,  _deux_ _petits_ _jours_ _pour me_ _préparer_ _psychologiquement_ _._

Ces deux jours passent rapidement, les cours m'ont beaucoup occupé même si le châtain était toujours dans un coin de ma tête. Le jour du rendez-vous est arrivé, et je me retrouve dans le canapé une heure avant de partir avec mon blond. On parle de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien, des amis de Niall, il me raconte ses histoires sans sens, et que seul lui comprends vraiment. Mais son rire peut me faire sourire dans n'importe quelle situation, ce qui nous a déjà valu quelques situations gênantes. Quinze minutes avant mon départ pour rejoindre Louis, je commence à stresser. Je vérifie vingt fois ma tenue, qui consiste en un jeans noir, mes bottines et une chemise jaune à fleurs rouges. Je regarde également mes cheveux. Tout le temps.

**" Harry** **mon** **dieu** **arrête** **de passer** **ta** **main dans** **tes** **cheveux** **.** **C'est** **bon** **t'es** **beau !** **Maintenant** **stop,** **j'suis** **sûr** **que** **tu** **vas** **l'éblouir** **,** **alors** **maintenant** **dégage** **avant** **de me** **rendre** **fou** **. Amuse-** **toi** **bien** **.** **Et** **du** **sexe** **protégé** **est** **le** **meilleur** **.** **Tschüss** **."**

Niall est donc vraiment taré. Mais je sors quand même de chez nous, après avoir récupéré mes clés, mon porte feuille et mon téléphone. Je ne mets pas très pas longtemps à arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Lorsque j'arrive, un châtain est en train d'attendre devant la porte du bar, fumant une cigarette. Je prends deux secondes pour le détailler, il porte un jeans noir, une paire de vans, et un haut noir assez transparent. Le genre de haut à travers lequel on voit tout, il veut ma mort, c'est décidé. Je m'avance timidement vers lui et l'appelle. Sa tête se relève et je le sens me regarder de haut en bas, temps pendant lequel j'arrête de respirer.

On se dit bonjour assez timidement, et Louis nous fait entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Assez vite, nous arrivons à trouver une place et nous commandons tous les deux une bière. Il vaut mieux ne pas commencer avec quelque chose de trop fort, je ne veux pas (trop) me ridiculiser. Nous discutons tranquillement de tout, de nos familles, des cours, de nos amis, et je pense passer plus de temps à le regarder qu'à véritablement l'écouter.

 **"- Harry?** **Harryyyyy** **?** **Haz** **?**  
**-** **Désolé** , je rougis et secoue la tête en la baissant,  **je** **me** **suis** **perdu** **dans** **mes** **pensées** **.**  
**-** **Pas** **de** **soucis, tu veux boire autre chose?  
**

Effectivement, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais finis ma boisson. Je hoche la tête, mais avant que Louis ne se lève pour aller payer nos deux consommations je me dépêche de sortir mon porte monnaie, de prendre son billet et de mettre le mien dans sa main. Lorsque nos doigts se touchent, des frissons parcourent mon corps. Je suis vraiment trop épris de ce garçon. 

**"Harry je t'invite, je peux payer deux boissons quand même."**

Je roule des yeux et le pousse vers le bar, le suivant. Lorsque nous y arrivons et qu'il hèle le serveur, je garde quand même ma main dans son dos et j'ai même l'impression qu'il cale correctement son dos contre. 

_Je vais décéder à cause de ce garçon._


End file.
